cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Deacon
Deacon was the leader of the Church Fleet one of the republics greatest enemy and also the greatest spy system in cwa.Machines at their finest sparing no mercy did they to anyone withholding infomation on almost squad on cwa. Creating Deacon Deacon is only 1 out of 3 of his kind. One was given to Count Dooka another was given to Wat Tambor. Deacon was in charge of leading a new race of droids against the republic theese droids were highly advanced . Commands and forces Deacon began with a simple fleet at Felucia though he lost the battle on the surface he won in the air. Deacon spared no mercy what so ever. He wiped out all republic ground forces but one .A trio of with jedi and two clones he departed the fleet to kill them himself. When he reach the surface the jedi sprunged and attacked disarming his escorters. Deacon studied the jedi and when into his memory banks and identified the jedi as Terra Lus . A recent new jedi knight. Activating one of his lightsabers and equiping a prob over his other hand . The fight was rentless he struck Terra mutiple times making her wear-down and his prob arm blasting bits of lighting at the 2 clones.Finally one of the clones had fallen meaning all the of prob energy focused on the other one made him fall too leaving Terra left .He unequiped the prob and activated another lightsaber and then he excuted her by shooting a laser at her disarming her and slashing off her head. Fear in the council With the jedi fearing of the new weapon the Sith had made they began tracking and forming a plan and finally after many weeks of searching and losses they found a way to strike back. A super battle cannon was going to be made on Dehare a mining planet. Yet the jedi speed was not fast enough the ca nnon had been set in and destroyed most of the forces on the ground and in space. Sadly the weapon was not very portable so it stayed on Dehare for protection. The Jedi master Fae Coven suggest that the republic should not try a military way but yet a nature way. The council took it in and began heading to Teos for war. Deacon and his forces met with the republic once again and began firing though deacon forces were wining his ship was getting destroyed by cannons below he sent troops down to destroy them and they got through none of the pods were destroyed. When Deacon droids landed and reached the republic base there were surprised. Instead of fighting clones they were fighting some type of dog/zillo beast. Deacon forces stood on the ground fighting as much as they could. While that happend deacon beat the republic cruisers and destroyed 2 of them and went to the surface to see what was the matter. Furious that his forces weren't responding he went there himself to find them dead. The beast struck deacon alone yet he single handly took them all out the republic plot failed. Wife for a droid Wat tambor had inputed a Feelings chip into Deacon yet he could not accpect all feelings. So to reward deacon he made a wife for Deacon and called her Cardnial. Cardnial was also inputed with a Feelings ship so Deacon and Cardnial ruled the Church Fleet with a iron fist and a stone heart. Cardnial and Deacon were madly in love and fought together until the end. Deacon I am your Father One day while fighting on the surface of Kamino , Deacon began to spark his head twist weried he was speaking strange things. The case was simple . Deacon was malfunctioning. Cardinal being worried to death brought him back to skako to his creator: Max Dexs. Deacan he been rusted and destroyed from the instead and was filled with viruses. Inside of his body they found fake cyborg bugs that were implaneted in him when he was fighting the Furbions. The church fleet was came to a halt waiting for their leader to recover. With weeks of fixing and sweeping of viruses, Deacan was fixed.Decan also got to meet his "father" which made him vary happy. Max added some new arensal to deacon which made him 5 times more strong as he was before. The church fleet was back up and running again. Carmisa comes to town Carmisa was usally not a happy camper. She was a white Twi'lek Dark jedi. She had heared of this church fleet and was not too happy about it. She was there when Fae Coven had the idea of furbions with commanding 50 of her own furbions. She had been tracking the church fleet and studied every movement of the droids deacan and his starships. She counted the number on cannons and blasters they had and his strategy . With enough infomation she began making and forming a plan. Rounding up 4 more jedi fleets she was ready. The goose chase had began. The fall of the Church Fleet Carmisa surpises attack the church fleet. Its was 20 republic cruisers vs 10 Separatist ships and 15 Vaticans. Carmisa snuck though 2 cloaking ships . Firing over 30 torpedoes at the church fleet at her first attack. Firing out every cannon she had and also shooting lasers and ion cannons that were added to her cruisers . Deacon quickly fired back and began boarding Carmisa ships. Carmisa took advantage and had all the jedi join her. She brought every clone with a misslie launcher , rotary cannon, and flame flower. She also released all 50 of her furbions . With 5 jedi, 15 misslie launcher clones, 35 rotary cannons clones, 45 flame flower clones, and 50 furbions. On deacon side he had himself with his new arensal , cardnial, 20 priest,15 bishops , 10 battle angels, and 10 popes. Deacon aerial forces were start to fall without his help. Then inside the cruiser he was also having trouble there too. In the final battle there was Deacon , Cardnial, Archbishop , Carmisa , one rotary cannon clone , one furbion . The furbion kept archbishop busy and the rotary clone fired at cardnial, and deacon was fighting carmisa. Then carmisa slashed at archbishop and destroyed him . Then the clone and furbion attacked deacon while carmisa excuted cardnial. Then finally deacon killed the furbion and clone leaving carmisa vs deacon. Carmisa disarmed his wings and then destroyed both his sabers and destroy his other arensal hands. Then she punch his head off his body destroying him and turning off his forces. Carmisa and her fleet left leaving the church fleet in ruins. Droids Theese are priest. They were the lowest rank in the church fleet. Their weapons were Sonic Blasters and Electro staffs. Their specialties were hacking, flying , close range combat , Disgusing , and spying . They were also deacon guard and escorters . 50,000 priest were made with the church fleet. The priest are much more stronger smarter then the simple B1 battle droid yet unlike the the bishops they cannont handle heavy items or heavy weapons or like the battle angels they cannot fly or go into space.You could match their power to 5 clones. ArchBishop was Deacons 3 in command officer. He was in charge whenever Deacon is gone or offline. ArchBishop was the first Bishop droid. Deacon gave a reward to him for his services and standing next the Deacon all the time so ArchBishop was given 2 lightsabers and speacilized gear ,better programming, and body plates as well.Unlike normla Bishops , ArchBishop can fly in outer space , has inside arensal in his gear, can wield light weapons and heavy weapons. This is a bishop. The heavy battle droid within the Church Fleet. They can handle up to up to 10 shots. They got rockects on their backs then can destroy a star fighting instantly. They mostly wield heavy battle weapons and fly the star ships in space. In a fight their the first ones to go then the priest then the battle angels .Their specialties is long range battle and short range, hand to hand combat , shielding , explosions , fighting jedi , direct hit shots. They are also known for destroying republic computer for when the get viruses they save them and release them from their body into the computer which cleans the Bishop sofware and destroy the republic computers. 69,000 Bishops were made. Some still strive today by do bounty hunter jobs. This is a battle Angel. In the ranks of the Church fleet and the Separatist ranks the Priest were replace the B1 battle droid, the bishop were replace the super battle droid, and the battle angels were replace the droidekas and the commando droids. They are very agile, can fly , wield light weapons like virbo swords and hand blasters , they shoot lasers out of their eyes and having sniping vison. They also have shields like droidekas , also they have jetpacks on their feet which help their wings abbling them to fighting in space. The battle angel is the best droid the Church Fleet Has for it is one of the best. Cloaking devices were put in when deacon was getting fixed so they could also doing spying and do asassin jobs .3 Remain today. Popes are the highest force in the church fleet expect for deacon, cardinal, and archbishop. Bishops have no equivalent in the republic and separatist forces due to their immense strength. Popes can take up to 20 hits to the torso, arm, and leg or 12 to the head before being defeated. Instead of carrying guns their hands can be transformed in a rotary blasters of three barrels. The popes were released when deacon was repaired and released. Due to the difficulty of the design, strength of the droid, and late release of 5,000 were made. Aerial Forces In the church army all of the land forces were replaced by the church droids; however , replacing aerial forces is more difficult then land forces due to designing, sources, and creation. Not to mention the machines it would take to build the actual ships would be more advanced then the ship itself. The church fleet was mainly made up of the separatist ships , but max dexs did invent and create 3 models of ships for his best creation and released them to deacon of time of his making. Church ships were the lowest aerial forces in the church fleet that max dexs created. Though they were not very fast and very big a lot made up for that. They had very strong shields that could withstand up to 20 aerial shots. for weaponry they had 6 blaster cannons in the front , 3 on each side, and a bomber in the back. These deadly ships would always travel in packs to pack punches in republic forces. Unlike separatist ships which were droids , churches had pilots which were usually priest. Cathedrals had the equivalent of a separatist drop ship and a cruiser's cannon. Cathedrals could hold up to 15 of each prototypes in it. They have very powerful shields just like the rest of the church army ,but for the cathedrals It was important so they could deliverer forces to the surface of planets. They have 5 cannons on each side of the cathedrals and one small rotary cannon in the front on the bottom. only 4,500 cathedrals were made. Vaticans are basically the cruisers of the church fleet . They have 4 rows of 30 cannon blasters for a total of 120 cannons. Vaticans can send out little droids that set up ray shields around the vaticans. Though it takes 2,000 droids to set up a ray shield that size, its extremely powerful and difficult for republicans to break. Though the ray shields are powerful ones that side wont allow blast through it can allow ships through. 25 vaticans were made and three exist today intact. Category:Male Characters Category:Spy Category:The Separatist Droid Army